


Up For The Challenge

by Bulletproof_love



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorisi, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, climbing wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Mike tries to help Sonny get out of his head after the Father Eugene case.





	Up For The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> A massive thank you to tobeconspicuous for taking the time to beta.
> 
> All mistakes are now my own.

It had been a while since Mike had tackled a climbing wall. He hadn’t realized that Sonny was an avid climber until he had brought up ‘Awesome Walls’ in a conversation one day. Looking at his physique though, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Sonny was lean, with long powerful legs and slender muscular arms. Mike had guessed the other man was more of a runner, he never would have thought climber.

"You ok there Sarge?" Sonny asked breaking Mike’s train of thought as he yanked at the waist strap to tighten the harness around his waist.

Mike glanced up at Sonny,  watching as Sonny twisted the climbing rope into a figure of eight. He had never seen the other man in anything but those suits of his so seeing Sonny in his athletic gear was a welcome surprise. He was wearing black Lycra leggings and a cyan colored t-shirt with matching climbing shoes.

"I will be once I beat you to the top." Mike smirked, winding his own rope through the straps of his harness before tying off the knot.

It was rare that Mike felt so relaxed. At work he always played the straight laced, rigid Sergeant but here at the climbing wall Mike felt like he was more than just Sergeant Dodds, he was a man with feelings and thoughts that weren’t related to his elevation through the NYPD.

At the moment he was simply enjoying the time that the two of them were spending together. He knew that the case with Father Eugene had hit Sonny hard. The two of them had shared a couple of beers at the bar the other night when Sonny had admitted a few drinks in, that the case had made him question his faith in the church and Mike could tell that Sonny hated the fact he was wavering. Mike had told Sonny he needed to get out of his head, suggested they hit the climbing wall next time he began to doubt himself.

The fact Sonny had called at all spoke volumes to Mike. There was a level of trust between the two of them. That night Sonny hadn’t been the only one to share secrets, Mike had found himself telling Sonny about his brother’s latest escapades. How he’d been called into the custody suite last week to find Matt in the midst of a bad trip, how this would be the fifth time Mike had put him through rehab.

_“I’m sorry Mike.” Sonny had whispered, his hand had come to rest on Mike’s forearm, his thumb caressing his bare skin._

It had sent a thrill rushing through Mike, it chased through his veins like a narcotic. He had wanted to kiss Sonny that night, wanted to cover the other man’s lips with his own and drown out the vulnerability that they were both feeling, instead he had done nothing.

"You think you’re up to the challenge?" Sonny teased, a smile gracing his lips for the first time since the Father Eugene case had broken.

The sight of that grin made something blossom in Mike’s chest and he found himself wishing for more instances like this. He liked seeing Sonny happy, it felt like all was right in the world when the other man smiled. Sonny’s fingertips were already dipping into the chalk bag on his athletic waist before he rubbed it on his palms to absorb any moisture so that he wouldn't risk slipping off the footholds.

"I think the question is are you?" Mike shot back, locking his own rope into place and double checking it before glancing at Sonny again and chuckling at the sight before him.

"You've gotten a little chalk on your cheek," Mike said pointing to the dusty white smudge on the apple of Sonny’s face.

Sonny rolled his eyes, holding up both of his palms to show Mike that both palms were now completely stained with chalk. Mike tutted humorously before he stepped into the detective’s proximity, using his thumb to smooth across the curve of his cheek to wipe away the smudge.

He heard Sonny’s breath hitch as those bright blue eyes of his met Mike’s.  Already Mike could feel the heat rolling off Sonny’s skin as he lingered in the young detective’s proximity. It ignited a fire deep down inside of Mike as his eyes lowered to the shape of Sonny’s pert mouth.

His lips covered Sonny’s in one swift movement, his large hands combed through the Sonny’s hair drawing him even closer. Sonny’s palms came to rest on the firm planes of Mike’s chest, the fingertips of his right hand residing over the place where his heart beat underneath the fabric.

As quickly as it had started it was over. The two of them broke apart unwillingly, their foreheads resting upon one another as they struggled to catch their breath.

"Wow…" Sonny whispered, his soft lips gracing the corner of Mike’s mouth.

"Yeah," Mike agreed, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. "Wow."

 


End file.
